The Female Doctor
by shayrapetterson
Summary: What if the next rigeneration of the most famous Time Lord will be a woman? This is the idea of my fan fiction: The Female Doctor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New face

This time the Doctor was really alone, no companion, no enemies, no one. Alone... And he was regenerating.

The Doctor entered into the Tardis. He had to walk slowly. He couldn't reach the panel control and he fell on his knees. The regeneration began. The energy surrounded the Time Lord and brightened for all the time machine and then exploded.

This time was harder that usually... Uhhuh mumbled the Doctor standing up and stretching. The bones cracked.

Ohh! New body, new face. I feel so light.. The new Doctor touched the new body: legs, face, abdomen. I have strange things in strange places . The Doctor touched his head, a doubt suddenly crossed his mind.

The Doctor began searching a mirror. He rummaged all the Tardis. The Time Lord opened an old chest. Throw everything out: dusty old stuff, memories of a past now gone. He opened another box

What is this? said the Doctor holding some old mechanical device and then No, I don't need an hammer right now said the Doctor complaining. After a long time-we can't know how long exactly because, you know time is a wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff- The Doctor finally found a mirror. What he saw surprised him: the Doctor this time was a woman:1.65 tall; hair, black like the darkest night; a common oval face with two brown deep doe-eyes.

The Doctor looked in the mirror again. Ahhh she said moaning I'm still not ginger said upset. Then she went to the wardrobe. She opened it finding the right outfit for the new body.

Why I have chosen to be a woman? I've been a male almost all my life...Anyway it's done… Well I thing I need some clothes... She returned to the panel control. The Time Lord drove the time machine to a new place. Next destination: Forum, the biggest market in the whole universe.

The Tardis appeared with her usual sound in a dark alley. The Doctor came out. She was wearing a simple male shirt and some blue trousers that she found in the cupborard. They were a big large: the shirt sleeves fell over her hands and she had to fold them, and the trousers covered her barefeet.

She closed the Tardis and came out of the alley: planet Forum was a sort of big desert but the sand was purple and the sky was green. Over the alley there was a vast space where thousand of stalls animated the planet. So many races of aliens were buying, selling or changing products.

The Doctor was walking through the folks when something caught her attention. She reached a flower stall. The seller, a bald man, whose face was orange, trying to sell something,said Here there is a beautiful flower for a beautiful woman. It's from planet Earth. the alien approached the Time Lady holding the flower. It's colled rose. On Earth roses are the symbol of love and passion and beauty he added. The Doctor drew a nostalgic expression on her face. She observed the flower for some seconds. Lot of images flowed in her mind. And then she said I used to have a rose in my life. I pricked and it still hurts...The female Doctor sigh and the sadness disappeared, She was smiling while saying Give me a bellflower. I love it. The seller put the rose in its place and then he chose a iblue bellflower from a delicate white vase. The Time Lady took it and gently she smelled it. She smilled. She was going away when the seller stopped her asking for payment. The Doctor, with an ironic face and tone of voice, said Remember?! It was a present and then she took leave.

The Doctor continued visiting the planet\market, glancing at every stand. She smilled at every alien she met. After long time she felts something like jolliness.

She walked and walked, until the morning became afternoon and the sky coloured green as dark as the leaves newborn. The activities in the market never stopped.

Now the Doctor was looking for some new clothes, something new for her new body, something comfortable,something cool, Finally she found a stand with clothes. Precisely it wasn't a stand, it was something like a tent. A very big tent. She entered. The inside was illuminated by lamps whose light was pink. It was a noisy place: full of people chatting with each other and other people measuring clothes. There awere hundreds of clothes from every corner of the universe. The Time Lady looked around. She got closer to a hanger dress. She picked a very strange thing, a sort of long dress without spaces for arms or legs, just a space for a very big head. Clearly it wasn't a good choice. After some time she found something really good. She entered into the dressing room:finally she had her personal outfit. She was wearing a blue short top and black leggings and black short boots.

When she came out of the dressing room wearing her new clothes, the tent was a mess: clothes were thrown to the ground, the lamps were broken, and most of all, the place was empty.

The Doctor ran out of the tent. The market was strangely empy too. Where were all the stalls?

There were some footsteps on the sand, so she decided to follow it. At a certain point the Doctor saw in the distance an enormous spaceship. It was circular, with the form of a sun with sixteen rays. It was white.

There were alien soldiers. They were tall and fat, with dark grey skin. They didn't have nose, but they had a big mouth that occupied half of their face. On the head they had two antennas and a long horn, like unicors. They had gun while forced people to entered into the ship.

The Doctor decided to understand what was happening. Hey beautiful boys you have forgotten me she screamed loudly. The aliens heard her, then some guards ran towards her and captured her. They brought her on the spaceship and closed her with the other prisoners in a large prison where they were piled up all togheter. The prisoners were afraid. The Doctor examined the place. There was just one way to get out: a security metal door, a big and creepy door with scary drawings.

Ok people. Give me your attention She shouted. At the beginning she was ignored, but she continued Listen! I can save us all. Listen to me! Trust me!.

Who are you? Why we should trust you, a little woman? asked someone. And nooooow I remember why I've choosen to be a man for all my life she said to herself. You should trust me because I-Am-the-Doctor she said energetically. Then she ran towards the door, took her sonic screwdriver from a pochet and pointed it towards the door. The sound of the sonic echoed through the prison and when the door opened the other prisoners gaped. Hey would you like to go out or stay there? Come on! said the Doctor smiling.

The exit is over there, turning ! I have to meet someone she said to the prisoners Who? said someone I don't know yet she replied. The prisoners left the spaceship while the allarm sounded and the guards found the Doctor. Ok good boys, take me to your boss.

The guards guided her to their boss in the control room of the spaceship. The boss was sitting in the middle of the room. He was taller that the other aliens. When he saw the Time Lady he said Are you the one who help my prisoners to escape? You're just… How old are you?

I'm older than you can image. Why are you on this planet?

It isn't your business

Ok.. Anyway I am the Doctor and I order you to fly away

You are ridiculous...I have soldiers, you are alone

Hey! I have a sonic screwdriver and my intelligence

The alien laughed. The Doctor used the sonic to activate the auto pilot. The spaceship trembled

"Auto Pilot activate: the controls are disabled" said a voice. The crew was agitated We can't drive the ship boss they screamed. Meanwhile the Doctor left the room. While the ship was leaving she jumped out off a window, landing on the sand. The spaceship flew away. Forum was saved.

The Doctor returned to the Tardis, everyone she met thanked her. Finally she entered into the Tardis. She reached the panel control: a new adventure!.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Orestes

We are here to avenge your mother. We smell her blood said the Furies. Orestes had just killed her mother, the hands were bloody. When he saw the Furies he was paralized.

We reclaim the your life. The Furies tried to catch Oreste and then Electra screamed Oreste, you have to run away! she shook her brother who returned to reality.

Without any choice Oreste escaped.

The Tardis appeared. Her sound broke the silence in the valley. The Doctor came out and exclaimed So, where we are now?.

Oreste ran for days, but the Furies were steadily behind him. At a certain point, he left them behind, so che could rest for a while.. He found a three in the valley and he settled under it. The fronds became a protection from the sun. Orestes leaned agaist the trunck, enjoying the peace. And then the night fell and the darkness covered the world. Orestes was hungry so he decided to light a fire even if it was dangerous. He cooked a hare he had hunted. Everything was quite. He fell asleep.

A creepy groan woke up him, and when he opened his eyes he was face to face with the Furies.

Dance the Furies

in the hopeless night,

singing to the moon

that isn't bright.

Dance the Furies

blood and revenge:

We' are terrorizing the land.

Dance the Furies,

now you're lost,

prepare yourself

your life is gone

The Furies repeated the spell again and again. They were ready to kill Oreste when suddenly a thunder violated the quite of the night and a light dazzled the Furies for some minutes.

From the light a voice spoke Oreste you're not alone. I'am Apollo and I will alwasy be there for you. You' ve always followed my orders. Trust me, I have something for you. The god disappeared and leaving bow and arrows to Oreste. He used it to drive away the Furies that escaped… for the moment.

The Doctor went out to explore. It was a sunny and hot day. The valley was calm and the nature was alive: birds twittering, leaves blowing in the wind, cicadas singing on the trees.

What a beautiful day for a walk in the nature she said. While she was snuffing flowers she noticed someone under a tree. She approached him. He was a very handsome guy. He had beautiful messy-curly black looked exhausted. He was sleeping holding the bow. The Doctor trampled a branch and he woke up.

Who are you? he asked holding the bow. Wohohoh, careful with that she said reaching out the hand as if to defend herself. Oreste leaped up and said Tell me who are you? Where are you from with those strange clothes? Can you put away the bow? It makes me anxious… Anyway I'm the Doctor and you? The Doc-what? he replied confused Just call me Doc, if it's easier for you said the Doctor. Oreste smiled and then I am Oreste, son of Agamemnon . The guy lowered the bow. You seem foreign, are you from Egypt? I've heard that they use strange clothes Well, yes in a way I could say that I'm foreign, but my home is far from here. But tell me, why you looked terrified?. Oreste shuddered. He couldn't speak.

Hey, hey, make a deep breath! exclaimed The Doctor holding him. She helped him to sit and calm down. After a while the Doctor said So, would you like to tell me what happened?. Oreste hesitate for a second but then The Furies… I'm escaping from the Furies. They want to kill me. I have to reach Athens Good I will come with you..

Meanwhile Oreste's stomach rumbled Sorry, it was my stomach, I'm hungry he apologized.

I'm hungry too said the Doctor with a sheepish smile. Oreste smile her back and said Good! You can come with me. Let's go hunt something. Wish to not meet the Furies.

Oreste picked up bow and arrows. The strange couple was ready to hunt! They entered in a forest. They didn't have to wait long when a boar came out from bushes. Oreste shot an arrow and killed the beast. They prepared a fire and ate. They spent the time talking and suddenly the sun fall and night came.

It was a quite night, the only noise was the wind . They woke up and had breakefast, then they started their adventure toward Athens. At the end of the day, when the sunset coloured the sky of an orange as intense as the fire, they arrived to Athens.

I have a friend here that can host us. Follow me said Oreste. They went to an _oikos_ Here lives my friend Aeschylus, he is a playwriter said Oreste. A middle aged man came out from the house. He had a curly beard and a proud attitude. Oreste I'm so glad to have you here. Come in ,I will offer you some of the specialities of my house said the man. Suddenly he noticed the Doctor and said Who's that girl? She's your wife? No she is just a girl I've meet during my trip, she is foreign. Can your wife take care of her? Yes. Aeschylus, Oreste and the Doctor entered.

The poet called his wife, told her something and then he and Oreste went away. The Doctor remained alone with the poet's wife. They went to the _gynaikonitis._ There were some other women, slaves of the house that were sitting weaving. So where did you meet him? Or he bought you? said the woman of the house. The Doctor was a little surprised but then she answered We just met on the road. The conversation didn't last for more. Then came the night.

The house and the world outside were quiet. The sunrise was coming with its colours: blue, orange and yellow. The sky was still dark blue coloured when a rumble broke the calm in the house waking up everybody. What's happening? said Aeschylus leaving the house. He was reached by the others while the Furies appeared in front of them. We want you Oreste they screamed, and their voice was acute. Enter into the house said the poet What do they want Oreste? asked then. That infernal creatures want to kill me murmured the guy. The Furies attacked . Oreste and Aeschylus brandished the swords. The fight began. Meanwhile inside the women were afraid. They were riuned in the gynaeceum praying the Gods. They heard the sound of the battle so the Doctor decided to do something. Where are you going? Do you want to be killed? yelled Aeschylus' wife trying to stop the Doctor. I know what I'm doing she replied while she was goin out and the lady never heard those words.

When the Doctor arrived at the source of that terryfying noise,the Furies were winning and they were about to kill the poet and the guy. At that time the Doctor took her sonic scredriver and pointed it towards the Furies. The sound and the light of the sonic confused the the beasts that ran away.

It was moring already. I don't have time, I have to achieve the Areopagus, as Apollo has told me… Sorry for what happened my old friend, I will pay for all the damages said Oreste. He just walked away without saying nothing. I think I should go with him said the Doctor in the end.

Take care of him said the poet.

After come minutes the Doctor reached Oreste and together they went to the Areopagus hill. There were Apollo and the Furies wating for them. When they saw Oreste the Furies tried to attack him but a female voice stopped you, infernal creatures! Stop with your brutal are here for a process. I am Athena, known for my wisdom.. The Furies stopped but they were still thirsty of blood. Come, Oreste, don't be afraid said the goddess. Oreste and the Doctor approached. Athena spoke We are here to judge you then she turned to Apollo and then to the Furies and said Is this guy guilty? . First spoke the Furies Yes they shouted He is guilty, he have to die, we want his life Apollo replied He is innocent He killed his mother, we have to revenge her screamed the Furies. At this point intervened Athena Keep calm! So here we have two opposite opinions. This means that verdict depends on me as I'm the president… I decree that Oreste is innocent: Furies go away. You don't have the duty of these cases anymore. This is the birth of a new was the decision of the goddess, but the Furies disagreed and attacked Oreste. Athena screamed Stop! then she pressed a strange bottom on a strange armlet and the Furies disappeared. Oreste, now you are officially free, you can go declared Athena. Oreste thanked. He was really happy. Then she spoke to the Doctor Well, thank you for having been my fellow, even if I don't really know nothing about you...Maybe you would like to come with me... The Doctor had remained behind watching the process without saying was happy for Oreste but she was studying the situation: obviously that people weren't gods (the Doctor did'n believe in gods after all the things she have seen), but who they were?.

It's better for you to don't know more about me… Oreste go, live your life. Goodbye! Well, ok...Goodbye Doctor, you are a very strange woman. Oreste left.

The Doctor approched "Athena" and said Good acting, but you can't fool me: who are you?. "Athena" and "Apollo" were surprised We could ask the same question said Athena.

I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord… well a Time Lady at the moment

Oh we've heard about you...Let me introduce us said "Apollo" We are Skyler and Bon, we're from the future, like you, we are half-humans from Earth2

Ah I've been there once. It is where live the human hybrids… and what are you doing here playing the "Gods game"?

We were just bored on our planet, so we decided to have a little fun… But now we are bored of this age too. It's time to go… Maybe we will visit another age, or maybe a new planet… Doctor, do you want to join us? said Skyler.

I prefer to travel on my own, now you should leave this age and this planet. But tell me: how did you make them believe that you are gods?asked the Doctor

As you know we are half-humans, we live longer, we can do things that old humans can't do, we are superior in a way...

...After two days the human hybrids were ready to leave the Earth. Their spaceship was big enough for all of them but it was also comfortable. There were all kind of services. When they left the Doctor returned to her Tardis. She opened the familiar door Home sweet home she said. She prepared herself for another adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The most important woman in the whole of creation"

There was an emergency somewhere, the Doctor knew that, and the Tardis was like crazy; every light flashed and she moved like she was in the middle of a tornado. Where are you bring me? tried to scream the Doctor, but the words just vanished in the air.  
Finally the Tardis landed in front of a building with lot of offices in it. It was tall and the glass of the windows in the higher floors showed lot of desks and computers and people working.  
The Doctor came out of her time machine. She remained dazed for some seconds than spoke to the Tardis So, what I suppose to do here? then she turned to the building Let's discover! and she entered. The entrance of the building was circular with one large door. The hall was was a lift to reach the various floors. In the middle there was a wood reception dest. Behind it there was a woman who had long blod hair and who was wearing a black suit. She looked liked a living-computer: she was writing on an agenda while talking to the telephone. The Doctor approched the woman that stopped her activities for a moment.  
Can you just tell me... tried to say the Doctor but the receptionist interrupt her Oh, hello darling, You must be here fot the job. You are nice, maybe a little low, but we can fix it with high heels. she smiled and even if that was a fake smile the woman was able to hide it. Follow me, darling said the woman that now was calling the lift. The Doctor renounced to explain the situation and just followed the woman. They entered into the lift. It was transparent and it overlooked to the city of London: it is a charming city. A "Dong" announced that they had arrived at the right floor. The lift opened. There was a corridor that ended with a big hall. On the left there were the offices. There were a room completely closed. On the right there was a row of workstations with computers and people working hard.  
Please, this way saind politely the receptionist.  
The woman and the Doctor entered in the room at the end of the corridor. There were another hall that introduced into a big office. In that hall there were two desks. The woman was about to knock on the door while it opened and a woman came out clashing with the receptionist and the Doctor. She fell, throwing all the documents that she was carrying. I'm so sorry said the Doctor while turning to help the woman. The Doctor couldn't breath. The woman had ginger familiar hair. The Doctor felt something in her chest, something like a block that burdened on her lungs.  
Could you be more careful? said the woman standing up. Oh thank you! This is a mess!  
her voice was like a knife in the Doctor's ears. And a tear fell. D-D-Do-Don... The Doctor could even speak . Inside her both the hearts were beating faster, she was sad and happy at the same time.  
Hello! Are you there? said the ginger woman shaking her hand in front of the Doctor's face.  
And here we have another aspirant model? Or actress? Or what? she continued. The Doctor couldn't still speak. The one who answered was the other woman No, she is here for the secretary job. She was smiling. In reality she never stopped smiling. She had a strange smile.  
Oh! said the ginger one surprised. So maybe we are going to be colleagues. It's strange.. You're too nice to be just a secretary. The woman put the documents on the desk on the left then she turned to the Doctor and said Nice to meet you. I am Donna Noble. What's your name?.  
John... the other two women looked perplexed Ehm… Joanna Smith. My name is Joanna Smith said finally the Doctor. There was a moment of silence that was broken by the receptionist Ms. Joanna Smith could you follow me in the office for the interview, please. They entered. A wide window let the light came in. It was a rare sunny day and maybe the owner of the office wanted to enjoy the sun. He was sitting behind a wood deskwith lof ot stuffs on it.  
The receptionist knocked on the semi opened door and then she entered followed by the Doctor. Excuse me Sir! There is someone for the secretary job. I hope it's someone easy to control like the other one. She is only useful in placing the documents he laughed. It was a creepy and wicked laugh that made the Doctor shiver. But it was not fear. It was anger and disgust for everythig he had said. The man raised his head and when he saw the Doctor the expression on his face became a mischievous smile. Leave us alone said to the woman. He stood up. My name is ...So,such a nice young woman want to be just a secretary? You could become someone important. Fame, money, glory: I could give you everything you want. he approached the Doctor and tried to caress her face. She dodged. I'm just fine with the secretary job. Thanks she said hiding her desire to hit him.  
That words were vain, the man came closer You're wasted here, in an office with this beautiful face. Let the secretary to the nullity. Let me change your voice was attractive but the Doctor didn't pay any attention because she was too concentrate in restrain her anger, that was like a volcano ready to explode. "She was and is my best mate"she murmured. I don't really care. I just would like the job said the Doctor using her best polite tone. I don't understand, but ok the job is yours.I like you. We're going to have lot of fun... and he smiled again with his mischievous smile. Mr. Rudh said You can start tomorrow. He opened the door and exit. Donna! Come on. Donna appeared some seconds later What I could do Sir? she said .  
Let me introduce Ms... he was puzzled. Ms. Joanna Smith said the Doctor. Oh yes, good, Smith. She is your new collegue… and your chief segretary he said. The Doctor gaped W-wait I d-don-...What? she said. Obviously you're better that her replied Mr. Rudh laughing. We'll see tomorrow my dear he continued. Then he added Ms. Noble remember to copy all those documents by luch he returned into his office and Donna couldn't even say nothing. Sorry I didn't want this to happen. said the Doctor "And you don't even remember how special you are" she thought. It's not your fault. Now sorry, but I should get back to work or I won't never copy all these documents in time she pointed at the files on her desk. I might help you. So you could show me how to do my job said the Doctor smiling. Your job officially starts tomorrow replied Donna. I don't have nothing to do. I'm completely free. said the Doctor. Donna seemed to smile. The Doctor took part of the documents and Donna took the other part. The photocopier of the floor was broken so Donna and the Doctor had to came out of the building and went to a copy shop. The nearest one was about 20 minutes distant. They were walking when the Doctor broke the silence So whay do you work there? I am the one who should ask this question to you. Why do you accept to be a segretary instead of accept fame and money that he offered you? How do you know that he offered me glory? Oh please, every women would like to have money and glory. I just want to enjoy my life. We're arrived. This is the copy shop. It was a small shop with white walls and a big old logo. They entered. The seller received them. Hi Donna, I was worried you wouldn't come today. The seller was a man named Bill McMahon or McMehon. He was bald, with long brown mustache. He wore a simple with shirt and jeans. Oh today you're not alone. Who is the lady? said the man trying to be gallant, with a bad result. He seemed a cheerful man. She is Joanna Smith ans she my new… my nee collegue. Now hurry up! Don't let me waste my time and copy these documents please I was trying to be polite… Nice to have met you Joanna. Sorry but the work calls. He brought the documents in the room that was beyond a door behind the work bench.  
It took some time copy the files. Donna was glad to have an help and don't have to make two trips to carry the material in the office.

When the Doctor and Donna returned to the office it was almost lunch time. Mr. Rudh was ready to scold Donna but he was very surprised when he descovered that the work had been done. Good Ms Noble, good! was the only thing he said about it. Ms. Smth why are you still here? he asked My job! I was checking her to do her duty. the Doctor replied with a slight challenging tone. Oh! I'm impressed. I love when people love their job. Then he returned to his office.  
It was finally lunch time and the office was empty. We usually have a free hour for luch said Donna I usually go to the cafè restaurant of the second floor. It's a quite place. They have sandwiches, chips, cakes. Would you like to drink something with me? she asked. The Doctor nodded. They talked and laughed together but the Doctor continued to feel sad.  
The rest of the day passed and then came the time to go home. Everyone but the Doctor and Donna and the boss were gone. At the 7 p.m. Donna was ready to return to home. It's time to go Joanna, or you want to sleep here? It's not so comfortable. Mr. Rudh is still in his office. Why he is always closed in his offices? He's always the one who arrived in the morning and the last who leave in the evening. Sometimes I've thought that he sleep in the office. Well, what our boss do out of the time work is not our business. said the Doctor. They exited.  
We'll see tomorrow morning. Donna turned left to return home. The Doctor was alone now.  
There is something strange in this building and I'm going to find it out said the Doctor.  
She sat. Some time passed when a light switched on in the boss' room. The Doctor stood up. There must be some stairs. The Doctor sought the emergency stairs and found it on the side of the building. Being careful the Doctor arrived at the right floor and she entered.  
The office was empty and dark but the lamplight outside gave contours in the dark and the place, that during the day was full of desks and computers and other things, that night was more like a set of an horror movie. Moans and screams coming from the office room on the left that in the morning was closed. The Doctor approached. The secret room conduced in a sort of basement through some stairs. The Doctor went down. After a couples of ramps she arrived in torture room. It was big and full of strange ( or maybe alien) technologies. In a corner, on what appeared to be an iron table, there was someone but the Doctor could'n see well. The only thing that the Doctor recognized was the receptionist. She tried to came closer but moving touched something that fell with a great noise. She had ro ran away. She entered into the Tardis and she turned on the monitor tuning on the secret room. Now she could watch what was happening. In the room there were the receptioist, who was wearng a black dress, and an old man who looked very very old. His skin was completely wrinkly.  
On the iron table there was a girl. She was wriggling but the receptionist held her. The old man a tube with a sort long needle. He jabbed the neddle in the girl's forehead. The tube sucked something and suddenly the girl become old. We' ve done here. Let her gosaid the old man . The receptionist finally let the girl go. The tube was connected to a computer. The thing sucked passed through the machine and then it ended in ampoule. At a certain point the signal was interrupted.  
No no no, not now please! complained the Doctor moving the monitor to restore the signal, but it was gone. I have to understand what's going on there. The Doctor was coming out of the Tardis when she noticed the receptionist and the old woman in the street. The receptionist had abandoned the woman alone. When the receptionist disappeared the Doctor approached the woman Can I help you? the woman burst into tears Look at me. Look what they did to me? the woman was upset. Calm! Tell me what's happened said the Doctor. The woman hiccuped I was beautiful… I want to be a star… He promised me… Look at me… my youth... and with those words the old woman turned to ashes.

The new day came and the Doctor was ready for his new mission. "That poor woman" was the constant thought. Meanwhile the office opened and it was almost 9 o'clock when Donna arrived .  
Joanna. What are you doing? said Donna because the Doctor was walking nervously. Joanna called her again Donna Joanna yelled Donna. Finally the Doctor heard her and when she saw her every other thought blew away. Good morning Donna! Sorry I was just thinking… How are you? the Doctor smiled. Same ordinary day replied Donna. We have some minutes, do you like to have breakfast? asked the Doctor Maybe another day was the answer. They entered and the office was at works. There was a row of young sexy girls waiting to be received. There was a group of office workers talking Did you heard that girl that dissapeared? Yes I knew her, She was one of the girl who became famous with our agency Are you sure? I don't remember her. The Doctor and Donna listened everything so the Doctor asked Can you tell me more about that girl? the group was surprised Oh the new segretary. I don't think it's your business. Ahahahahahahah. Donna wanted to reply but the Doctor stopped her. They entered into their room. Mr. Rudh was there Ms. Smith today there are lot of castings to do and lot of girls to meet and you will help me. Let the bored work to her the Doctor reacted I'll do it but not with you. I want her to assist me both the boss and Donna gaped . The Doctor called in private the boss to talk Can you imagine her see all those beautiful girl all the day? It could be funny see her face the Doctor had to lie and be cruel with this comment to convince the boss I did'n think you were so bad said the boss with his wicked smile.

There had been hundreds of girls that day but just one of them was chosen: Olivia Bunn, a tall, skinny, brown-haired girl. She was really beautiful. Attending that job Donna hadn't ended her usual work archive, so the boss asked her to work overtime that night and the following too. Sorry said the Doctor It's my fault again. I will help you: Two it's better that one Why are you doing this? You're kind, and friendly. Why? asked Donna. "Because you are extraordinary" thought the Doctor. I just like 're a good person, I can feel it. And I like good people the Doctor smiled.  
Together they ended the work in two hours. Would you like to come and have dinner at my home? I mean, if you don't ave anything better to do asked Donna. The Doctor hesitated for some seconds that answered I think that have dinner together it's better that eat alone. They both smiled.  
I'm home said Donna. I have a guest for dinner. Her mother, Sylvia Noble, looked surprised. She is Joanna Smith said Donna introducing the Doctor We are colleagues, well actually she is my superior How it's possible that a such young girl is your superior? Sylvia was starting to sermonize to Donna when the Doctor simply said I'm not a superior, we are colleagues and friends… We are friends... In that moment Wilfred was entering in the room and he was surprised and happy in hear those words. What have you say, my lady? he said. The Doctor gazed at him and smiled. She missed him. We are friend, aren't we Donna? said the Doctor. Even Donna was surprised. The Doctor broke the silence Anyway I'm Joanna Smith .  
The dinner was cooked and they sat to eat. They talked and laughed. It was a beautiful night. Donna was happy and thoughtless. After dinner Wilfred, Donna and the Doctor went out. Wilfred took the two ladies to his favourite place. Donna, can you go to buy some hot drink? said Wilfred For your old beloved granpa. Donna hugged him and said Just because I love you… Joanna would you like something? No thanks. He was looking into his telescope when he spoke to the Doctor So, Joanna, do you like the stars?. The Doctor was standing next him Yes. I love them I used to know a man who came from the stars. Sometimes I wonder where he is said Wilfred scontinuing to look into the telescope. The Doctor sat next to Donna's grandfather and said Maybe now that man is a woman. Wilfred suddenly turned to her standing up and he almost dropped the telescope Doctor, it's you? he asked with fear. Yes. It's me. The old man smiled and hugged the Doctor. Oh my God, you look so different he said watching her How it's possible that you are a woman? he added Long story said the Doctor. Why are you here? asked Wilfred. The Doctor was answering but Donna interrupted her. I didn't find nothing said Donna But if we go home I could prepare you something she continued.  
Talking about home, maybe it's time for me to go. It's quite late said the Doctor Well Mr. Noble we continue our chat another day. Donna thanks for the beautiful evening. See you tomorrow. The Doctor smiled and went away.  
She had almost forgotten to investigate about the strange things that were happening in the office.  
The building was quiet. The Doctor entered but the office was empty and the place had the usual aspect. The secret room was closed but the Doctor could opened it and enter. This time there weren't screams. There was a woman on the iron table and the Doctor recognize her: she was that Olivia Bunn that was casted that morning. The poor girl was fainted. As the room was empty the Doctor decide to rescue the girl. The Doctor in that moment desired to be a man because to take out the girl wasn't easy. Ah! How many stairs has this place? And why I didn't use the lift? I'm an idiot complained the Doctor. After some minutes finally the Doctor took the girl out. She tried to wake her and after some tries Olivia awoke. Don't touch me! she screamed. But then she realized where she was and then she saw the Doctor. How do you?… You are the girl who works here said pointing the office. Yes, and now you have to tell me what happened replied the Doctor. Before the girl could Doctor roars of rage exploded in the office. Where is she? yelled a voice. We should ran said the Doctor. She helpeld Olivia to get up. They entered into the Tardis that was still parked in front of the building Oh my god... exclaimed Olivia Yes, yes we don't have time for explanations said the Doctor that approched the panel control. The Tardis dissapeared. She flew in the night skies of London. Can you tell me where do you live? asked the Doctor.  
Olivia lived in an small house just outside London. Olivia and the Doctor entered in the house. It had two floors. The hall of the house introduced to the living room in which there was an old sofa and a not so modern tv. On the other side of the halle there was a lunchroom and the kitchen. Olivia was surprised so they went to the kitchen and she drank a glass of water. Then she was about to asking something to the Doctor who preceded her I know, you have lot of question but I don't have time. I need to know. So tell me what happened exactly? Olivia was reluctant to tell. The Doctor insisted Other people could be in danger but I can save them: Please trust me.  
This afternoon I met Mr. Rudh in his office, privately. We talked about what I wanted and what he would have offered me. Suddenly he came near and kissed me and I fell asleep. This is everything that I remember… Now tell me who you are said Olivia Thank you so much Olivia said the Doctor and she was about to leave when she added Ah, I'm the Doctor.

Meantime a new day arose and the Doctor arrived in the office. Donna was already there.  
Today is going to be a very good day Donna said when the Doctor arrived Why? she asked The boss doesn't feel good today. He will remain in his private office all the day. That's amazing. That daywork passed quickly. Then arrived the evening and the night. When other workers had gone the Doctor hid. After two or three hours the receptionist entered and reached the boss' office. Then she came out accompanying the old man that Doctor had seen the other night. We have to find a young girl or I'll die said the old man Where I can find one? asked the receptionist. Suddenly a noise of something attracted their attention. It came from one of the other offices on the left. The light lit in the room and the person in it said Oh no! I can't do all this work again. That familiar voice worried the Doctor that came out of hideout but too late.  
The old man and the woman entered into the room and they found Donna. When she saw them she tried to apologize, instead she said to the old man Who are you? . Look who we have here said the old man with a wicked tone Well, my dear Donna for the first time you could be useful. You will have the honor to give your life for mine. Donna was frightened but she said It's what I do every day working here so I don't know what could be worst. The old man laughed Your humor will not save you…It's better to make you sleep... Well my dear, you're not my type obviously but you'll help me to survive tonight. Hold her the receptionist blocked Donna. The old man kissed her and she fell asleep.  
The old man and the receptionist were bringing Donna in the secret room when the Doctor exited from her hideout. When she entered into the room Donna was on the iron table and the receptionist was about to jabbed the needle into Donna's forehead. The Doctor ran towards the receptionist while scream If you tried to hurther I'll kill you. The Doctor knocked her to the floor. The woman dropped the needle and the Doctor grabbed it. The old man was surprised What are you doing here Joanna? he asked I am the Doctor...Who are you and why you've killed gils? she replied. I'm Mr. Rudh, or better, I am an Rudhealian from planet Scarmanos. I need to suck the youth from young lady to survive on this planet explained the boss.  
The Doctor used her sonic screwdriver to deactivate the computer that was connected to the needle. No yelled the old man. His time was almost over and he new it so he attacked the Doctor. I don't need that needle he said laughing and from his back came out a sort of a tail,made of cartilage, which thin tip transfixed the Doctor's arm. And I'm older that you can image said the Doctor with satisfaction. The alien screamed and became older and older until remained only ashes. The receptionist ended in the same way.  
The Doctor brought Donna home. She was still senseless. What's happened? asked Wilfred Don't worry she's just sleeping said the Doctor smiling. Just let her rest for tonight she added. Wilfred called Sylvia and together they brought Donna in her bedroom. Then Wilfred went to the Doctor Thank you for saving her. Thank you for everything. Are you going to stay here with your new identity? he asked I can't stay here... she answered. Wilfred was holding his tears We will meet again? Who knows. They both smiled and then they embranced. She is special and you know it, make sure she always remember that.

That morning the office was chaotic, Mr. Rudh's disappearance was a big event. The office was bought by some powerful men that had choosen to change everything. Despite of it there weren't layoffs. There would be a new boss, Will Haron, it was a good man. He knew Donna and how hard she worked so he chose her to be her assistant. Finally Donna would be respected.  
So do you like the new boss? asked Donna I don't realy know him He is good. Only in that moment Donna noticed that the Doctor was leaving Where are you going? Are you leaving? Why? I have to go. Please don't, not now that we're becoming friends I know but I really have to go. Anyway we will always be friends, and if you need me your granfather has my number. Before left Donna's home she had written the Tardis number on a piece of paper and had give it to Wilfred saying Use it only in case of real danger.  
But before I go I want to say something: Donna you're special and I'm so proud of you.  
Donna hadn't the time to reply that Doctor was gone.  
The Doctor entered into the Tardis and let the tears drop. I'm so happy to know that you're alright Donna. Then she closed the Tardis door.


End file.
